


Writing with Paint

by AsherTheGayBoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Marquis de Lafayette, One Shot, Soulmate AU, i literally have no clue what I'm doing right now, i think, im an idiot, like seriously its 1 in the morning people, my hands are shaking i need sleep, someone take away my writing privileges, stress relief fic, yea i wrote this out of stress, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: I wrote this at night and i cant see my computer keys and my hands are shaking so any and all spelling errors are most likely not my fault. fell free to yell at me in the comments, i need some form of human interaction. Also, someone needs to take away my writing privileges.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 41





	Writing with Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night and i cant see my computer keys and my hands are shaking so any and all spelling errors are most likely not my fault. fell free to yell at me in the comments, i need some form of human interaction. Also, someone needs to take away my writing privileges.

Alex smiled as a huge vine appeared on his left arm. His soulmate always used paint. Alex didn't know why. He liked the texture it gave his arm though. he wrote on the inside of his right wrist to answer. 

_That's beautiful. You're such a good artist._

His soulmate finished the artwork and left a little dot of green paint next to Alex's message in lieu of an answer. The red string on Alex's finger tugged gently and Alex smiled. He was one of the rarer people who had two soulmate identifying marks. Most people had either a skin connection, a red string, or a telepathic link. The link and the string were the more rare ones, but it was almost unheard of for someone to have more than one identifying mark for the same person. 

Alex felt a constant pull on the string. _Holy shit._ His soulmate was less than ten feet away! Alex followed the red string until he reached a boy with brown curly hair, millions of freckles, and eyes that held the color of honey milk. The boy looked at Alex in something akin to amazement and slight confusion. 

"Are you..." the words died on the stranger's lips as he saw the colorful vine that practically covered Alex's left arm and shoulder. "Holy shit. I swear, if this is a hallucination I'm going to scream but... Are you Alex Hamilton?"

"John Laurens?"

"Holy fuck." The last sentence was said at the same time. Alex was reeling. This is his soulmate. 

"Usually, i would say, 'Oh how eloquent,' but since I'm 70% sure I'm hallucinating, I'm just gonna go with it."

* * *

"That's it?! You made it seem like it was the biggest thing since Laf discovered crop tops!"

"I met my soulmate! How does that not count?!"

"Uh, maybe because it was like, the biggest cliche ever?"

"Whatever Pegs, it's not my fault you met your soulmate by almost killing them with a stapler."

"Hey! We don't speak of the Stapler Incident™ !" 

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY I USED THE HONEY MILK THING!!!!!!! just know that before you yell at me in the comments for metaphors that make no sense.


End file.
